


Hidden Love

by magicconchshel



Series: Hidden Lovers [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Decepticon!Jazz, M/M, Secret Relationship, Star-crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicconchshel/pseuds/magicconchshel
Summary: While on a business trip in Tyger Pax, Prowl is greeted by his lover, an Ex-Decepticon.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Hidden Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775692
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Hidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, I didn't know how to tag this because no matter what I typed in, Meister in the transformers universe did not pop up. So, uh, in case you can't tell, Meister is just Jazz.  
> Also, I know this is hella short. But I have stuff planned that I'm working on. Read more in the endnotes if you're interested.

Tyger Pax's Autobot base was smaller and taller than Iacon’s. On the very top, was Prowl’s temporary quarters where he’d be staying for the next decacycle. While Prowl felt as though the base’s architecture left important personnel vulnerable to attacks, he still enjoyed the view. Tyger Pax had tall buildings that let Prowl watch the traffic from a bird's eye view.

He stepped through the drapes and onto the balcony. The sun was setting. His lover would be here any moment. 

Meister was right on time. Just as the sun began to crest over the skyline, a pair of servos seized his shoulders. Prowl didn’t have to look to know who it was. There was only one mech on Cybertron who was talented enough to sneak onto the top floor of a military base and slip into the quarter's of its most prized inhabitant.

“Meister,” Prowl said. “It’s good to see you.”

He turned around. Meister smiled and grabbed Prowl’s waist.

“Nice to see you stayed up for me.”

“Of course. I’d have stayed up all night for you."

“Believe me,” Meister pressed a kiss to his lips. “I don’t think either of us will recharge tonight.”

“I’d have it no other way.” Prowl kissed him back. “But for now, let’s just watch the sunset, yes?”

He pulled Meister towards the lounge chair and they settled together on top of the mesh. Meister laid on top of Prowl’s chassis.

“Did anyone see you come in?” Prowl asked.

“No, I disabled all the cameras.” Meister said. “Did you tell them to leave you alone for the night?”

Prowl nodded. “I told them I was tired from traveling. They said they’d let me recharge.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have read everything in the Jazz/Prowl tag and I'm bored so I've started writing one-shots. This one is hella short, but I have another one coming that's longer and that's in this AU. It's almost done, just gotta edit it and whatnot. Expect it soon tho!


End file.
